I do not anymore
by BigMachoCinephile
Summary: Sharon had not realise that her past was still present in her life with Andy.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there ! I'm so happy to be back and that we are so close to the new season. The idea for this story just came to my mind and I wanted to share it with you.

* * *

Sharon came out of her bathroom and went for the sofa. The TV was on but almost on mute. She wanted to read. It had been a long time since she had took some time for herself, alone. She loved her boys. She did. But sometimes a woman needs to take a moment to relax. She grabbed her book and started reading.

Andy was still at his AA meeting and Rusty was working with Andrea. She sighed as she relaxed against the cushions. She also took a sip from her glass of wine.

When she heard a knock against the front door she smiled. Andy often did that when he came back from his meetings. A knock on the door instead of using his keys would often mean a hot meal or flowers for her. Her husband was indeed full of surprises. She let down her book on the sofa and went to the door.

"Hi honey." She said while opening the door. Her smile immediately vanished when she saw who was actually there. "Jack."

"Hi Sharon. I guess this welcome was not for me then."

"No." She answered coldly.

A silence came between them before Jack coughed. "Won't you invite me in?"

"No. You can say whatever you have to say just here."

"Look. I came in peace, I promise."

Sharon huffed before turning her back and going to the kitchen. "You want something to drink?"

"Yes, please."

Sharon turned and narrowed her eyes. "I'm not giving you alcohol."

Jack took a seat on a stool behind the bar and shook his head. "It's okay. I don't drink. Sparkling water is fine."

"Good."

Sharon gave him a glass before leaning against the counter in the kitchen. She looked at him for a moment without saying anything.

"Congratulations by the way." Jack said totally out of the blue. He made a sign with his head toward Sharon's wedding ring.

"Oh." She looked at it too and started to toy with it. A habit that she also had with her previous ring. But she had taken that one off a long time ago. "Thank you."

"I won't say that it isn't weird, but still. Congratulations. You deserve it."

"I don't know what you want from me Jack."

"Nothing. I swear. It's just been a while. My life is kinda back on track. I'm talking to the kids now and I have a new job."

Sharon nodded. "Yeah, Ricky told me that you were calling every week now. It's good. Where are you working?"

Jack toyed with his glass for a moment. "Well, actually that's also why I stopped by."

Sharon stood back and sighed loudly. "I knew it! God, Jack! I'm not giv-"

"I promise it's not money. I need a recommendation later."

That stopped Sharon in her rambling. "A... A recommendation letter?"

Jack nodded and Sharon looked at him, dumbfounded.

"We don't share the same name anymore. We kinda worked together..."

"You were defending the suspects that we wanted in prison, Jack. I wouldn't call that working together."

"Look. It's a good job. At the DDA's new office. I would be a good attorney there. They just want a letter saying that I'm able to do my job even tho I'm an alcoholic."

Sharon listened to him and just looked at him. "And you think I'm the best person for that kind of stuff?"

"Well. You know me better than anyone. You've seen the better and the worse."

"That I did." She sighed again and walked to where Jack was sitting. The counter still between them. "Okay. I will think about it. Give me the paper."

Jack reached for it from the inside pocket of his vest and gave it to Sharon. "Thank you." He stood from his stool. "Well. I'm gonna get going now."

Sharon smirked. "Yeah. Now that you have everything you came here for."

Jack let out a laugh. "You're really a Flynn now. Smirking and being sassy at the same time."

Sharon smiled at him. Well, not really at Jack but about what he had said. She really was a Flynn now.

"Thank you. I was pleased to see you in good shape Jack." Sharon said while opening the door for him.

"Me too. I won't be trouble anymore, I promise." Jack seemed to hesitate for a moment but after a while, he put his hand on Sharon's arm and dropped a quick kiss to her cheek. "Bye." He said to her. When he was in the corridor he stopped and turned to look at her. "Oh, by the way. Did Andy told you that we were in the same AA group."

"Oh. No he didn't. But we don't talk much about it. If he wants to tell me about it, he can. But I understand that it's private for him." Sharon did not want to explain the dynamic of her relationship with her husband to her ex-husband but she also knew that Jack would not miss a chance to say something.

"Yeah. I understand that. Well, anyway, I already told him when he left with that girl tonight after the meeting but say to him that I said hi."

"I will." Sharon said before closing the girl after him.

 _That girl._

Sharon shook her head while a heavy weight dropped to her stomach. Jack hadn't change. He was still an asshole as Andy would say.

And if she listened and believed what Jack had said, Andy and Jack went to the same AA meetings. So it would mean that they left at the same time tonight. Jack had had the time to come and visit her at the condo but Andy was still not here. And apparently, Andy had left with a girl tonight.

Who was she? And if Andy was not here, where was he? Sharon finished her glass of wine and quickly nursed herself to another.

TBC...

* * *

Next chapter already written... Don't worry it will be really quick !


	2. Chapter 2

Andy heard the TV before he was even in. It was loud. Louder than usual anyway.

He took off his jacket and went in search of Sharon. She was relaxing on the couch with a glass of wine in her hand. She was watching the TV and still hadn't turn to face Andy so he took a few seconds to admire her. Her legs were bent and her soft skin was appealing to him so he decided to manifest himself.

"Hi." He said smiling. He rounded the sofa and put a hand against the back of the couch to dropped his head and kissed Sharon. She would usually raised her head to kiss him back but she didn't. She often did that at the beginning of their relationship. She wouldn't kiss him when she had been drinking but with time (and a lot of talking from Andy) she understood that it was not a problem.

"Did you have dinner?" Andy asked. When Sharon nodded her head no he walked to the kitchen.

When he walked in he saw what was wrong. There was an empty bottle of wine beside the sink. Sharon had drunk much more than usual. Which made Andy worried. He had been the one buying that bottle when he had went to the grocery shop yesterday. So she had drunk that bottle all by herself on one night only. Sharon was usually an happy tipsy person. When they had made that barbecue at Provenza and Patrice's place, the lieutenant had made her drink quite a lot. She had not resisted and all the team had enjoy a great time together. Sharon had been happy and really horny by the time they got home. Yeah. Andy had happily discovered that about Sharon too. She was an horny drunk.

"What do you want for dinner honey?" Andy asked, trying not to say something about the alcohol.

"Don't care." He heard her say.

Andy walked back to the couch. "Sharon. Are you okay?"

"Of course I am." She said with the fakest smile Andy had ever saw her with."How was your meeting?"

"Oh. Good. Very good actually." He said and walked back to the kitchen. He didn't exactly know why but he thought that maybe Sharon was trying to pick up a fight. She never did that.

"Yeah, I bet." Sharon stood up and Andy saw her tripping over her own feet before she walked to him. She put her glass on the counter loudly and turned to him, almost casually. "So, tell me, Andy. Does every man has to cheat? Is it something written in your DNA? Like menopause for women? Or maybe is it just me? Maybe I'm the problem, I get attach to assholes only?" Sharon let out a laugh before continuing. "Or maybe I don't give you enough sex. Is that the problem? Because I thought that our sex life was amazing but maybe I was wrong. Do you just lie there and think of your girlfriends while we're at it..."

Andy just looked at her totally speechless. "Sharon... What the hell are you talking about?"

"Sharon, what the hell are you talking about." Sharon mimicked Andy. "We've been married for two months Andy! Two months! Is that such a long time for you? So I can only imagine what the rest of our life is gonna be like...Did you also did the same when I wanted to take things slowly. Did you get your dose of sex from someone else?" Sharon took a step toward him and raised a hand so he took a step back, afraid she was going to slap him.

That never happened with her and he didn't want to start now. He took the hand which was still raised and grabbed her by the shoulders and resisted the urge to shook some sense to her.

"What the hell is wrong with you! What are talking about? I'm not cheating on you! God! Why would I do that when I've been in love with you for so long! Do you realize how ridiculous you sound right now? What made you think that I had a mistress?"

Andy looked eyes with her and saw her chin trembled just like she usually did when she was about to cry. Andy pulled her to him and hugged her against his chest. Sharon started to sob. He had never heard that kind of sound coming from her. It scared him.

"Honey. What the hell happened? I love you. I want and will spend the rest of my life with you. What happened to put you into such a state?"

"Who is that young girl you were with tonight?" Andy heard her whisper.

"What girl?"

Sharon pushed him against the counter and Andy slammed violently into it. "Don't lie to me!" She shouted while wiping her tears.

"I am not!" Andy said raising his hands in front of him. "Which girl are you talking about?"

"That girl you met at your meeting! The girl you're fucking when we're not together! That one!"

"I'm not fucking anyone Sharon! God stop! Which young girl are you talking about?" Andy then opened his eyes wide. "Mary? That's who you're talking about? Mary? The young girl I'm mentoring?"

Sharon gasped and there was a long silence before Andy took her back into his arms. She hide her face into his shirt.

"Mary is twenty-two. Last year, she lost her best friend from cancer and her boyfriend committed suicide. Her parents are living in England. She is here because she is a journalist. But she is all alone. So she started to drink. One day while going to work she had an hangover and almost crashed someone with her car. That's why she decided to come to an AA meeting. She had been sober for a month. So Michael asked me if I could mentor her. And I said yes. I'm not sleeping with her, Sharon. She is just a young girl that I'm helping. And I didn't want to talk about it because it's very private and I honestly didn't think it was important. You would have meet her eventually anyway."

"You promise?"

Andy squeezed her hard against his body. "Yes, of course. I promise. I'm not seeing anyone except you. I love you, Sharon. I'm the happiest man of earth that you married me. You're my wife and I love you. I wouldn't cheat on you like that."

"I'm an idiot. I'm so sorry." Sharon said pulling a little away from Andy. He kept his arms loosely around her waist.

"You're not idiot. You were scared, I understand that. But Sharon, why didn't you talk to me to begin with? When you had doubts."

Sharon extract herself from his arms and put some distance between them. "I didn't... It's just that... Promise you won't be upset?"

Andy looked at her suspiciously. "I'm afraid I can't promise that."

"Jack came here tonight. He came to ask me something and when he left, he said that you two were in the same meetings now. I didn't know that."

Andy nodded his head; "Yeah. We are."

"When he left, he told me that you had left with a young girl tonight. I just thought that sometimes you're later than usual after your meetings and then my head just made some connections..."

Andy walked past her and started to pace in the living room. When he slammed a hand against the wall, Sharon jumped and new tears formed. She was so ashamed of herself. "Damn it! I'm gonna kill that bastard.

"How dare he! Meetings are private! That's why I didn't tell you! Not because I'm having an affair. So then he comes here and say all those awful things! Sharon how could you believe him?"

Sharon turned her head to look at him. Even in her drunken mind she hadn't thought that Andy's anger would be directed at her.

"What?"

"I'm tired of Jack interfering in our relationship." Andy said, his anger gone and his tone totally resigned. That scared Sharon.

"What do you mean?" She hiccupped then and Andy almost smiled.

"Come on. Let's go to bed. You will have one hell of a headache tomorrow." Sharon took his extended hand and let him walked them to their bedroom. He closed the door behind Sharon while she just flopped down on the bed.

"I wanna sleep." She pouted.

"I know." Andy helped her get undressed and put her under the cover. He laid down quietly beside her, just looking at the ceiling; When he heard her light snoring he stood up and took his pillow with him. He hesitate just a second before opening the door and laying down on the couch. Sleeping on the sofa was something he had been used to in his first marriage. Andy shook his head and sighed, trying to contain the tears which tried to fall out.

He was used to it with Sandra. But he never thought that it would happen in his marriage to Sharon.


	3. Chapter 3

Sharon woke up the next morning with the sun in her eyes and a pounding head. She groaned and turned around, trying to get closer to Andy. When she was only met by cold sheets she opened her eyes again. Her brain was not working fast this morning between sleep and her hangover.

She licked her lips and grimaced when she felt her breath. She had drunk last time. She turned on her side and pulled the cover on top of her head. She tried to concentrate. What had happened last night. Then she remembered.

She felt hot tears running on the side of her face and let them out. When she started to sob, her pounding hit her even harder but she didn't care. She deserved that pain.

When she was done she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth before she went in search of Andy.

She found him easily. He was asleep on the sofa, his feet hanging from the bottom of it. He was on his side, facing the back of the couch, his head firmly pressed against his pillow as usual. Sharon felt sadness contract in her chest and put her hand on her stomach. It had been a long time before Andy that she had been able to actually _feel_ in her body how much she loved someone. Not really knowing what to do she just stayed there for a moment.

After hesitating, she walked to him and sat on the little space where his knees where bent. She would do anything for him to get forgiveness. Sharon was not submissive of men, not her father, not Jack and not Andy. But she also knew when she had been wrong. This was not being submissive, this was making sure that Andy knew how much she was sorry.

She delicately ran her hand in his more salt than pepper hair. That was an habit of hers. Since the first time they had actually slept in the same bed. If she was up before him, she would wake him up by messing with his hair like that. Andy just loved it.

He opened his eyes and smiled. It quickly faded when memories of last night came to his mind. He rolled on his back and Sharon put her hand back on her knee. Andy saw her discomfort and grabbed it back. He pressed a kiss to it and put it on his chest.

"Hi." He said.

Sharon tried to smile but felt so bad that it looked like a grimace. "Hi."

"Why don't you get back in bed and wait for me there? I just need to go to the bathroom and I'll be right there."

She nodded and looked at him going down the corridor.

When she put the covers back on herself, Sharon felt cold suddenly. Last night, Andy had put her just in one of his undershirt. But she only put that on when she was sure that Andy would be right next to her to get her warm.

She heard him brush his teeth and closed her eyes. She felt herself drifting off to sleep again but she fought it, wanting to wait for him.

Sharon woke up to the feeling of Andy's fingertips running delicately on her face.

She opened her eyes and grabbed his hand to put it against her chest. She felt tears going back to her eyes. "I am so sorry Andy. I feel like an idiot."

"I just don't understand Sharon. How could you have put yourself in such a state?"

She sobbed quietly and shrugged her shoulders. "It happened to me before... Being incredibly in love and learning from someone else than my husband is having an affair. It happened to me before."

Andy sighed and for a moment, Sharon thought that he was going to push her away but Andy pulled her even closer to him.

"Sharon. I'm tired of Jack still being in our relationship?"

"What do you mean?" She was almost afraid to ask.

"When we first became friends, you were still married to him. When we started dating, you wanted to take it slow because you were recently divorced. We waited before having sex because Jack had been your second boyfriend only and you had slept with him the night of you first date. Then, you didn't want to do certain things in bed because Jack had been abusive. And now, you think I'm having an affair because Jack told you so."

Sharon stayed totally still in his arms and let everything he had just said sink.

"He gave you two children. You will always love him. I know that. Like I will always love Sandra. But Sharon. We've been dating for some time now. And even tho our marriage is still new, I feel like I'm still sharing you with Jack. And honestly, I don't like that.

I felt like that for some time now. Sometimes when you look at me doing something in the house or talking to your kids on the phone, I can see the longing in your eyes. See that you're thinking of him, of your marriage with him, of the fact that he never did anything like that."

Sharon felt tears running down her cheeks. She knew that Andy was right. Everything he had said was right. But she didn't know that he knew. She hated herself even more.

"I love you more than anything Sharon, but I don't want to share you with Jack's ghost."

"You're not." She answered with a strangled voice.

"I am."

"I love you Andy. I just... I..."

Andy kissed her hair. "What? Tell me Sharon. You can tell me anything."

"I don't understand. You love me. You don't want to leave me even when I can be complicated. Why Jack wasn't able to do that."

"I don't know honey. But what I do know is that you will never be able to be happy if you don't let him go. And I won't be either. If you want to go back to him, or just let me go, I won't say that I would understand but I just want you to be happy."

Sharon looked up to him. Her head was still a mess from all the wine she had drunk last night and her eyes hurt too from all the crying.

Now, laying in bed with Andy, she knew she had to make a choice. Andy was giving her a choice. She had to chose between the two men that she had loved the most in her life.

"You're not afraid about my choice?" She asked Andy.

"Sharon. I'm terrified."


	4. Chapter 4

She didn't know why she was doing that. Really. When she heard Jack's voice at the end of the line she almost wanted to give up. But then she remembered what she had seen in Andy's eyes that morning and she was brave.

"Jack. It's Sharon."

"Oh! Hi! What can I do for you?"

"I would like for us to meet somewhere. Today, if you're free?"

There was a silence at the other end. She knew that it was not what Jack had been expecting.

"Hmm... Sure. Does 3 works for you?"

"Yes. You know that little coffee in the mall next to where I live."

"Yeah. No problem. Well... I will see you there then."

"Alright. Bye." She hanged up on him before he could say something else. She dropped her head against the back of the couch. Tears were starting to get back in her eyes but she didn't want them to drop. She was so tired of crying these days.

Andy had left. He had said that he was spending the day with Provenza and then he would stayed in an hotel room. He had not asked for a separation nor a divorce. He had said that he would just wait for her. That he would respect whatever decision she picked. That she could called him when she had sorted everything out. Andy was waiting for her. Again. If she wasn't feeling so empty inside, she might have slapped herself.

Sharon had never thought of herself as a weak woman but when Andy had made his bag to leave she was sat on their bed sobbing, and not prettily. He had let a few tears out too. Took her in his arms, said that he loved her but that he could not live as the ghost of someone else.

She understood that feeling. She wouldn't be able to be totally happy with Andy if he was always thinking about Sandra.

So here she was. Sitting at a small table in that coffee shop, waiting for Jack.

He waved at her when he finally entered the place.

"Hey. If you don't mind me saying, you don't look good Sharon."

"I know Jack."

The waitress came and Jack gave her a charming smile. Sharon would have rolled her eyes if she hadn't been so depressed.

"So. What's up? Everything okay?" He asked.

"No. We need to talk. I'm done with you Jack."

His eyebrows raised. "Oh. Troubles in paradise? I thought you divorcing me was a proof that you were done with me since a long time. Was I wrong?"

"You came into mine and Andy's house last night because you had a goal in mind. I was naive enough to think that you had grew up, that you were finally behaving like a responsible adult, but I was wrong. You wanted to cause troubles in my marriage. Congratulations. You did good."

"Look. I'm sorry but you knew what you were getting into when you married the guy. He is an alcoholic Sharon, just like me. And that man also love the ladies. You're beautiful. But seriously, it was just a matter of time before you knew that he was having an affair. I saved you some time sweetheart." He tried to grabbed Sharon's hand but she quickly retracted it. Tears were forming in her eyes again.

"Why did you do this?"

"I told you. To save you some time. I've changed. It's not my fault if your new husband is not capable of changing."

"But why do you still want to hurt me?"

"I'm not. Damn it Sharon!"

Sadness was quickly replaced by anger inside Sharon. "Look. Sharon. If you want to give us another shot I'm not against it. But I have someone else in my life so you will have to wait a little. But I'm not against it."

Sharon laughed. she actually laugh. "Give us an-. Jack, did you even listen to me since we got here? I don't want to take you back. Never. Ever. I'm married. I love Andy. I'm gonna spend the rest of my days with him. I will love him until the day I die."

"Like you promised you would do with me?" Jack interrupted her.

"My story with Andy is totally different than ours. You should know that. But that's why I wanted to see you. I will always love you, Jack. You gave me two of the most beautiful things that ever happened to me. Our marriage wasn't always bad. When you were there it was really nice. I will never forget you. You're the father of my children. But I'm done. I'm done with comparing our marriage to the one I have now. I'm done."

"You know babe, if you're thinking of me while you're Andy, maybe it's the sign that you're not really done with us."

Sharon shook her head. As usual, Jack only heard what he wanted. "You don't listen to me. I'm done thinking of what I did wrong in our wedding. A man can love me and I can love someone. You fell in love with me when I was young and naive. You had the easiest part of my personality. Then you left and that hurt. I became harder and less naive. And Andy still fell in love with me. I'm lovable Jack. I may have some role in our divorce. But you leaving wasn't my fault and I'm done with thinking it was. I'm done."

Jack just looked at her. They had never talked to each other that way before. They had screamed and threatened the other. But they never had that kind of discussion. "Our marriage doesn't have a place in my new marriage. You don't have a place in it."

"I... I don't know what you want me to say. I said I was sorry a million times but I get it. It's just that... You are the woman I loved the most. I've been sometimes lost without you. And it's a damn pain in the ass to actually see you happy with him."

Sharon smiled at that and let him continued. "I get it. I'm sorry for the way I behaved. I'm sorry if I've again caused you pain. Honestly. Do you want me to go and speak with Andy?"

"Oh god please no!" Sharon snorted and Jack chuckled too. "I don't have the right to say anything. I know. But I will miss you. And I know we will see each other again, we share kids after all, but I get it. I need to let you go. I will. And you need too. I'm sorry. My ego is sometimes-"

"Incredibly big?" Sharon guessed.

"Yeah."

"Thank you, Jack."

They stayed silent for a moment. Their now cold coffee in front of them.

"I have to go." Sharon said while getting up. She grabbed her handbag and put her hand on Jack shoulder. She squeezed it and hesitated a few moment before bending and kissed his cheek.

"Goodbye Jack."

"Bye." He said with a smile. A real smile. Jack's real smile that she hadn't seen since a long time.

When she opened the door and start walking she felt free. It was a ridiculous feeling since she had been free from Jack since a long time but she felt at peace. Jack will always be in her heart. One of her friends in college had a beautiful metaphor about love stories. They were like photographs albums. Sometimes, it was nice to open some of the old ones to look at the past but it was important to closed the albums after looking in it. As a now married woman, Andy's album was open, but she was free to look into Jack's one. As long as she closed it afterwards. Maybe she wasn't at ease with it because the last picture hadn't been put in it. Now it was the case.

She knew what she had to do. She grabbed her bag and started to walk in the direction of the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

Sharon took a deep breath before knocking on the hotel room door. She was finally at ease with her past. It was amazing what a simple conversation with someone could do to someone's mind. But her stomach was still in knots now that she had to talk with Andy.

"Oh. Hi. I thought that it was the room service. I just called on lunch." Andy said after opening the door. He let her walk past him and couldn't help himself to just look at the way her hips swayed from side to side. He still couldn't believe that he was married to that woman. His thoughts sobered up though when he realized that if she was already here, that meant that she had made a choice and she had been quick at it.

Sharon turned to him and played with her pockets before she looked up to him. "I love you. I love you so much that when I think about it, it actually hurts just right here," she said putting her hand to her stomach. "I love you so much that when Jack came to me in our house, I wanted to physically hurt you just thinking that another woman could have been touch by you. I love you so much that when we were first intimate, I was terrified that I couldn't possibly satisfied you. But this morning, I was just terrified that you left me for good. And I'm done Andy. You're it for me. I won't ever, ever love someone the way I do love you."

Andy was just standing in front of her while she talked. He knew that she had to get that off her chest. He still had some questions for her but he knew that it would be better just to let her finish.

"So what about Jack?"

Sharon came close to him and put her hands on his sides. "I was afraid to let the past go. I thought that letting go of him would mean letting go of everything that he gave me, like my children. Jack changed me. The way he treated me, made me who I am now. I'm sorry that I didn't understand sooner that letting him go wouldn't change me. I'm sorry I yelled at you, did not believe you, tried to hit you... Gosh, I'm a terrible wife." Sharon said, hiding her face in his shirt.

"You are not. You're amazing. And I love you too by the way."

Sharon pulled him closer before looking up at him. "I just you to know that I trust you. But if one day, I discover that you're having an affair, I swear that you will thank God for already having children, because that wouldn't possible afterwards."

"That's noted." Andy bend his head and capture her lips with his. They both couldn't believe how long it has been since their last kiss. Of course they didn't kiss while at work but they made that up before going or even the car after the long hours. When Andy had went to his hotel room, only a tiny tiny part of his heart thought she could still be in love with Jack and would go back to him. Although, he really thought that Jack and her really needed to have a serious conversation, he never doubt her love for himself.

"So. Does that mean we're free of Jack?"

Sharon ran her hand on his cheek. "Yes. Our marriage is free of Jack. Well, I'm Sharon Flynn now aren't I? And that's a good proof too." She said raising her ring hand between their faces.

"It is." Andy responded smiling.

"You're very quiet."

"Well... I just-" Andy ran his hand in his hair, clearly nervous. "My marriage with Sandra was like that at the end. You know, me going home and finding her in a furious state. Her screaming at me that I was a cheater and just good for drinking. At the end of our wedding, my back was the one begging for me to go and sleep in a bed and not on a couch. I guess I just-" Andy took a deep breath and looked down at Sharon with a small smile. "I guess, I just never thought that it would happened with you. Grabbing my pillow and sleeping alone on that couch..."

"Oh Andy. I'm so sorry I made you feel like that."

"It's okay. I know that you would never have done all of that if you were in your normal state."

"It wasn't even your fault. I should have been the one sleeping on the couch."

Andy laughed and pulled her to him. "Well, don't worry about that sweetheart. I think that was the only time that you should have been the one sleeping on the couch."

"I'm really sorry I doubted of you. "

"I know."

"Do you think we will be okay?"

Andy looked at her, clearly surprised. "I thought that we already were."

Sharon detangled herself from him and went to sit on the bed. "I still feel really bad, Andy. I wanted to hurt you last night. I wanted to physically hurt you. That's not normal. I was not myself but still. I feel like you should be angry. I mean if you had done something like that, I think that I still would be mad at you."

"Well..." Andy started to say. He walked to the bed and sat beside her. "I'm not. I love you and I'm just so glad that you're here with me. That we will be working on our marriage to make it even better."

Sharon turned her face to Andy and smiled. "I will make sure you know how much I appreciate and love you then."

Before Andy could fully registered what she had said, Sharon pushed him on the mattress and climbed on top of him. When Andy looked up to her with wide eyes she just smiled and kissed him. She started by nipping at his lips before smoothing them with her tongue. Andy was about to open his mouth to let her in when she pulled back and dropped her kisses lower, on his neck. And turned his head to let have more space. Sharon could feel both of his hands on her body. One on her back and the other in her hair. She grabbed them and linked their fingers together on each side of Andy's head. She turned her head and started to kiss the other side of Andy's neck.

Andy had never ever felt like Sharon was boring in bed. However, it was the first time that he felt like Sharon was all over him. He felt she was everywhere around him. Her hands in his, her hair all around their faces, her scent in his nose, her face in the crooked of his neck, her breast pushing against him, her bent knees pushing against his hips. Andy felt like it was the first time he was touching her. And he liked that very much. A part of his brain wanted to push her away and make sure that she wasn't giving herself to him just to prove him that she loved him and deep down he knew that Sharon wasn't the kind of woman to use sex. If she wanted to have sex she made sure that Andy understood her message. She wasn't playing games. She wanted him. Because she wanted him and she wanted to have and give pleasure.

Andy grunted at that thought and push his hips against hers, making her moan against his skin. She could already felt how exited he was and that spurred Sharon on. She detangled their hands long enough to take off his tee-shirt, while making sure to run her nails against his chest. She stood up and did the same thing with his pants and boxer, leaving Andy totally naked on the bed in front of her while she was still fully dress. Andy tried to pulled her to him and undressed her but Sharon resisted and climbed back on him. His now impressive erection between them. She laid on him and linked their fingers back together.

"I love you so, so much." She whispered against his lips.

"I love you too." Andy responded, a moan on his lips when she started to undulate her hips. "God Sharon." He tried to break his hands free but Sharon kept holding on. He could easily really get free but if she wasn't ready to do so, then he would let her. She shifted to sit on him and let go of his hands. Andy immediately grabbed her hips and stopped her movements. She didn't stopped but slowed down. She took off her blouse and her bra and dropped a kiss to his lips before standing up. She took off the rest of her clothes but kept her gaze on his.

"Come here. Please." Andy said, extending his hand, his voice amazingly sweet. When she laid down on the bed beside him, Andy tried to pulled her to him and rolled over her. But Sharon pushed back and they laid on their sides facing each other for a moment, in silence. Andy carefully reached to Sharon and put his hand on her naked hip. She moved herself closer to him and kissed him. She had never felt like that with Andy. It was like the world could explode around her and she wouldn't care. She felt at peace and serene. If it wasn't for Andy still hard enthusiasm against her stomach and her own horniness, she would have stayed like that forever. But she remembered what her original goal was so she shifted again and turned Andy so he was on his back.

The rest of that hour passed in quick speed. Sharon made sure that Andy knew how much she loved and how good he was making her feel. She totally let go of any inhibition that she might have and truly enjoyed herself. She made Andy clench to the sheets, his brow sweating and furrowed in concentration. There was a lot of kissing too, a kind which had left Sharon's almost bruised by Andy's teeth. She also had enjoyed herself and marked Andy with love bites on his arms and chest. She had never done before but that had been fun, and now, as she was laying against him, she mentally noted to herself to do it in the future.

"You okay?" Andy asked, still out of breath.

Sharon first hummed, still not capable of forming word. She got closer to Andy and he started to stroke her back, drops of sweat against his fingertips.

"My god. That was so good." Sharon whispered running her foot against her husband's leg.

"It really was. You were amazing." Andy turned his head and grabbed Sharon's lips with his. She had to turn her head away. Her whole body was still tingling from the intense they had.

"Sure. I was the one amazing." Sharon turned her head to look at him and whispered in his ear. "My throat is soar from shouting..." She blushed and tried to hide her face in her pillow below her.

Andy chuckled and grabbed her chin to make him look at her. "How can you blush after everything that we've done here and before..."

"I don't know."

They both laughed and Sharon cuddled close to Andy. "I love you."

Andy could felt Sharon's eyelashes fluttered against the skin of his neck. He turned a little more on his side and gathered her closer. Andy had give her a chance to go, to take a step back from their wedding. Jack had given her amazing children and her love. He had let go. Andy would never do something that stupid now that she had chosen him. She had chosen him. Him. And Andy could not be any happier than in that moment.


End file.
